


Coming Home

by Finerafin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Trooper, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mostly no Comfort, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force Awakens, clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been given a chance of a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> *ignors the canon*  
> I just had to write this AU.  
> I listened to The sound of silence by Disturbed while writing this

Kix didn’t know how exactly it happened, but now he was with the resistance.  
They had offered him a job after he had saved an injured solider and now he was working at their base at D’Qar. Since the fight on Takodana there were a lot of patients in the med bay and he had a lot of work to do, but luckily that kept him from thinking too much.  
After he finished his shift, Kix went to eat. Some fellow medics waved at him and asked if he would like to sit with them to which Kix agreed.  
Since his arrival he had made some friends, but he still missed his brothers. Not as badly as a few month ago, when they took him from the cyrosleep. But he still missed them.  
He went to bed early that day – The others went drinking but Kix had refused to come with them, knowing very well what alcohol would do to him. He didn't want to break down in front of others ever again.  
  
_The first thing he saw was a bright light through his closed eyes. He didn’t_   _know where he was, nor what happened._   _As_   _he opened_   _his eyes his vision was blurry, he could barely see shapes and shadows. Kix heard someone mumble beside him and then someone spoke to him. At first he couldn’t understand the words that were said but after a few seconds, he got the meaning._  
“ _So, who are you?” the man asked slightly irritated._  
“Kix.”  
At least is mouth worked perfectly fine.  
He knew, that he had been  _frozen in cyrosleep_   _and that the sickness he felt and his limited vision were results of this. Thought, he didn’t know how long exactly he had been frozen._  
“What year is it?” he finally managed to say.  
“30 years  _after the battle oft Yavin,” the man answered._  
“Yavin?”  
“Yeah, they blew up the death star of the empire.”  
“Empire? How - how many years have passed  _since the Clone Wars?”_  
“I don’t know, maybe 50?”  
Fifty years. That was a long time. And then he realised. His Brothers.  
All dead. None of them were alive.  
_Kix got on his knees and sobbed._  
Eventually the man took  _him to his ship._  
_He_   _later explained to Kix how he and his crew had robbed a very old warehouse. There they found an abandoned room where Kix had been laying for ages. He also informed him that he was the only known clone alive._  
  
Kix woke up with tears in his eyes. He kept dreaming this since he arrived at D’Qar and it made him miss his brothers even more. Kix curled up into a tight ball and sobbed. He wished that he could just go back to the Clone Wars – even if it was a war, even if he could die there, but at least he wouldn't be so alone. Yes, the base of the resistance was home to him now and Ithano – the man who had found him – and his crew tried to be a family to him, but....  
At least he had found out that Rex, Wolffe and Gregor had lived through the Rebellion. After Kix had removed Rex' Chip, he had hoped that he would make it.  
Sadly Kix didn't have the chance to remove his chip before order 66 was proclaimed. Quickly he returned to think about his brothers, because there was just one thing that did hurt more than the loss of all his brothers …  
He thought about Jesse and his warm body curled up against his back, while he was asleep. About Rex, who did his best to protect his brothers. About their familiar voices, that were like his own and weren't at the same time.  
He cried until he fell asleep. A dreamless sleep, where he felt protected, by his brothers and he heard their voices and he felt happy to see them again. And when he woke up he felt a little better.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
After the destruction of Starkiller base, the medic center was kept very busy. There was this former stormtrooper with the lightsaber wound. They were able to save his life, but he was still unconscious. Kix was the one who had to look after him sometimes.  
He entered the room and saw a girl sitting beside the bed of the stormtrooper. She looked worried. Kix controlled everything and was about to leave again, smiling reassuringly into her direction, as he saw the lightsaber at her belt. It was Skywalker's.  
Kix froze for a moment, then left the room as fast as possible. He tried to shake off he memories but it was too late.

Again he saw this lightsaber, wielded by his general, killing younglings at the temple. And he saw himself, shooting at Jedi who tried to protect themselves. He hadn’t managed to remove his chip. It had been too late, they already proclaimed order 66. He hadn’t wanted to kill the Jedi - hadn’t believed that they wanted to take over the Republic. But he was forced to do it. And even if it wasn't his decision, he felt guilty for killing all these innocent people. His job was to save their lives, not to kill them!  
He found himself back in his room, tears in his eyes.  
It wasn't his fault, it was the fault of this chip – which he had removed shortly after Ithano had found him. But still, he was responsible for their deaths.  
No, Palpatine was responsible. Kix knew, he had killed them, but it was an order. An order and this damn chip.  
He steadied himself, contacting someone to look after the stormtrooper. He didn't want to meet this girl again. She was a Jedi, but so was Skywalker. And he turned. So could she … This lightsaber couldn't be wielded by a hero, it was a thing that belonged to the dark side. And Kix wished, that she would loose it and never find it again.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They offered to transfer him to a little base in the Outer Rim, because they needed a medic there and Kix agreed happily. He didn't want to stay here, while this girl was running around, carrying Skywalkers lightsaber.

But shortly after he arrived on this nameless planet with a base that was just a tiny house and three other members of the resistance, he regretted his decision. It was boring and he had nothing to do that kept him from thinking.  
In over two weeks, the only incident he had to take care of was a little cut at Zarah's left shoulder. The mechanic had repaired a broken speeder and slipped.  
 

Kix woke up because someone screamed. He knew this kind of scream, someone had been injured on the battlefield. But they were in the Outer Rim, there was no battle – The sound of blastershots made him jump out of his bed, grabbing his own blaster and running towards the door. As he opened it and crossed the little hall, he saw the front door being wide open and revealing more than fifteen stormtroopers. He also saw Zarah kneeling at the ground, and Cor trying to protect her.  
Nal sat in a corner, with his comlink and tried to get help.  
Kix didn't care where Loo was. He activated his blaster and fired.  
“Get Zarah into the house!” he shouted at Cor, “I'll back you up.”  
This base wasn't made to resist an attack. It wouldn't last long.  
“There are X-Wings on the way!” Nal shouted while killing a stormtrooper.  
Kix blocked the way to the front door.  
“Five minutes! Hold on!” Loo added, shooting at the enemies.  
“We can't hold the base for this long!” Kix yelled back.  
The time slowed down. He was well aware, that he didn't have any armour. But he could distract the stormtroopers. Maybe even long enough to save the lives of the others.  
“I'll grab the explosives!”. Kix yelled, running towards a little shed.  
“Wait, Kix, We don't have-”  
He didn't listen to Loo. His plan worked, six stormtroopers were sent to follow him. He took shelter behind a rock for a moment, shooting at the troopers, killing two of them. Kix could do this, he knew that he could. It was what his brothers would do. Protect their loved ones and even if he didn't know the others this good – they had someone they could live for.  
Finally, he heard the sound of the X-Wings. Just in time, he thought, as he saw a stormtrooper reaching the front door of the house.  
Kix stood up- he knew, he would be killed, if he left his shelter but he had to save the others. At least he'd want to do something right.  
His shot hit the trooper and he stumbled back.  
Kix felt the shot hit his chest. But he also saw the X-Wings arrive, shooting at the troopers. They would protect Loo and Cor, Zarah and Nal.

His knees gave in and he fell hard to the ground. His vision was slowly going black but there wasn't any pain. Just a warm embrace and the feeling of coming home. And with his last breath he whispered: "See you on the other side.” His brothers waited for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry (Not sorry)


End file.
